Among the recent games, the type of games attracting a user's interest through a process of making characters appear and the characters grow, such as a role playing game, a sports game, and the like, have been released.
For example, the role playing game is a game which forms character personality through role playing and solves the problem and the sports game is a game which borrows a sports form existing offline as it is and uses one or a plurality of characters. The recent sports game includes a function of managing a history of a player and improving ability of the player in the game by utilizing a character growing concept of the role playing game.
From the using pattern of users on games using the character, it may be appreciated that the user spends a lot of times, efforts, and costs to manage and grow the character. Nevertheless, the user may release or dissipates characters due to tediousness of the use of the existing characters with the passage of time, a burden of holding cost of the characters, and the like. However, the existing games do not have a function of compensating for efforts and costs of the user against the dissipation of the characters.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.